


Curse

by orphan_account



Series: The Prophecy [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: ------------, -------------, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arson, Curses, Dark Magic, Engagement, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Half-Siblings, Hanahaki Disease, Heroes to Villains, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Light Magic, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessed, Prophecy, Psychic Abilities, Pyromania, Secret Crush, Secrets, Shapeshifting, Spells & Enchantments, Split Feelings, To Be Continued, Water Magic, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damien proposed to Shayne, and now I have no other option but to make him see that he made the wrong choice. If I don’t, I guess I’ll just die. Oh yeah, and we gotta save Shayne... it's a long story.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Damien

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the chapter titles are the character's POV. Make sure to read the first part, Create, before this. IT WILL HELP. A LOT.

I’m not sure how or when I wake up, I just kind of notice it. I’m in the library, Ericka is still asleep in my arms. Our breakfast sits, barely steaming in front of us.  _ Someone must have put it there recently. _ I don’t move since I don’t want her to wake up. She seemed so young last night as if she were 4 years old and couldn’t control her emotions. She’s such a sweet, fragile girl. I’m really worried about her. Even though we just met, I think of her as if she’s a cousin that I only get to see on holidays, but she means so much to me that I spend all the time I can with her. Like that. The memories flood back to me in a matter of seconds.  _ Shayne said yes. Ericka is depressed. I must have done something wrong. What was she doing here at such a late hour?  _ I remember when I proposed and I thought I heard something. Shayne didn’t, so we continued. I swear to God though, not seconds later I heard loud footsteps. After Shayne went to bed, I followed a dark figure to the library.  _ Ericka.  _ She squirms in my arms, and I tense up. Something tugs at my heart.  _ What is this feeling?  _ She yawns and stretches, and I have to crane my neck so she doesn’t punch me in the face. But instead of waking up, she wraps her arms around my neck and cuddles closer. I like it. She smells of fresh bread and roses. Maybe even a hint of…blood? I dismiss the thought.  _ Roses just smell weird, _ I convince myself. I barely move an arm, careful not to wake the sleeping knight, and start to eat my favorite breakfast, biscuits and gravy, trying not to drip any on her beautiful brown hair. When I finish, I push the plate away and just sit, letting my mind wander as Ericka sleeps peacefully. 

##  *Start flashback*

I hear a knock on my door.  _ That’s odd, _ I think. No one has really come to my temporary room here in the Northern Province. I open the door.

“Shayne-” There’s no one there. I barely catch sight of the midnight purple fabric rounding the corner, soft footsteps echoing through the halls. I look down at the ground. Warm biscuits and gravy, barely steaming.  _ How did she know? _

##  *End flashback*

I’m not sure when it is, but eventually, I hear the door slam open.

“There she is. Prince Damien, I need Miss Ericka for her lessons,” Sir David thunders. He seems ticked but he’s clearly trying to be composed for his prince. Ericka fidgets. I place a finger to my lips.

“I’m sorry Sir David, but Ericka is asleep and went to bed very late last night. I would advise you to postpone her first lesson until tomorrow. Sorry for the inconvenience.” He nods grimly and stiffly saunters out. Once I hear the door shut, Ericka quickly gets up and grabs her breakfast.

“Thank you,” she stammers, fumbling with her plate and what was once a candle. She turns and runs to leave.

“Ericka-” I reach out to stop her, but she’s already so close to the door.  _ What did I do wrong? _


	2. Courtney

I try the handle. The door opens and I see Ericka sitting on the other side of her bed, facing the window. She’s sniffling and poking at her breakfast with her fork.

“Sorry, I normally would have knocked, but I wanted to talk,” I casually apologize.

“It’s fine,” she responds, her voice hoarse from crying. I walk towards her but stop when I see a half-full glass of water on her dresser.

“Where did you get the water?” She turns around to look at me and I don’t need an explanation.  _ Those are her tears. _ Her eyes are dry, red, and puffy, and just like Amra said, there are dried tears on her cheeks. I run over to sit by her and pull her into a tight hug. 

“Maybe I can find a shapeshifter or light magic wielder to turn it to freshwater. Then It’d be useful.” I grab it and take a sip. She looks at me like I’m some sort of crazy demon.

“You try.” She sips and gawks at me.

“You have light magic.”

“I normally can't really control it, but somehow I did.” She nods and chews the biscuit. “Dry, aren’t they?” She nods again and drinks some water. “Why’d you run away from Damien? You can tell me anything and everything, no one will ever know.” Somehow I know she trusts me.

“I secretly have Hanahaki disease. And I love him. But he proposed to Shayne,” she wails, tears slowly falling down to her jawline. “And last night, I could’ve sworn he felt something too when he hugged me in the library. I guess I fell asleep in his arms. He got me out of my sword fighting lessons today because he thought I was still asleep, but something just clicked in me when Sir David left, and I ran away. I’m going to die. He’ll never love me unless I do something, and I can’t.”  _ She loves him. Perfect. We need him to either fall in love with her or get an emotion witch or wizard to do it for him. It can’t possibly be that hard, can it? _ “He called for me, but I was too embarrassed. I just had to get out of there.”

“I think he’ll have that stain on his shirt forever.” I smile. “He ran out after you looking both ways and saw me, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed like I always do. He asked which way you went.” She looked worried for a second. “I told him left.” Her body sags with relief. “So he’s probably searching the whole other side of the castle for you.” She chuckles weakly as she finishes her breakfast. I take the plate from her and get up. Before I leave though, I decide she should know a little truth. “I hope he falls in love with you.” Her reaction is simply priceless.

“Where are you going?” She calls out after me. I poke my head back into the room.

“To take your plate down. I promise, I won’t tell.” She gulps and starts coughing as I shut the door quietly. Amra runs up to me, shock plastered all over his face.

“I think it’s happening!” I drop the plate, which shatters into a million pieces.  _ My brother is gone. _


	3. Boze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PROPHECY IS TRUE  
Y'know, that cat thing?

I compose myself and dip my fingertips into the fresh water. I let the droplets fall into my eyes, moisturizing them a little. I lock the door and then bathe myself. I don’t need servants to do everything for me. I brush my hair and tie my corset. Not too tight, though, I need to breathe more than anything right now. I put on one of my nicer dresses, but nothing over the top. The dress is a midnight purple with bits of black lace, much like the one I had as a child. I slip on black flat-heeled slippers and plop down on my bed. I look in the mirror. I look better now that I haven’t been crying for a while. My eyes are still a little puffier than I’m comfortable with, but they aren’t red and dry anymore. I hear tapping on my window, but I don’t see anyone. I take deep breaths and cough up almost full flower heads into my new basin before I push out the glass. Damien has changed out of his pajamas and into a rather handsome suit. He has a lavender colored shirt with a black jacket and black pants, and his black boots are shiny, probably freshly polished. His golden emerald crown shines in the bright sun and his hair is neatly combed compared to the messy sleeping hair he had in the library. We both blush and start talking at once.

“I’m so-”

“Ericka, I-” we blush and giggle. “You first.”

“Damien, I’m so very sorry for running off, It just didn’t feel right to be in the arms of an almost married man.” He looks down.

“Oh, yeah. I understand. I just wanted to say sorry if I did anything wrong. That’s all.” He turned to climb back to his own balcony, but I grabbed the shoulder of his jacket. He turned around.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m just…divided. That’s all.” I grab his hand and pull him into my room. Am I imagining the pinkish tint to his cheeks?

“Tell me everything.” He looks at me with his beautiful brown eyes as if he’s searching me for signs of something. He takes a deep breath and we barely hear Sir David screaming,

“Arson!”

“What the-” Damien runs and opens my door. A wild-looking Sir David is standing there.

“Come, evacuate the castle. Arson.” Damien picks me up like a baby and runs with me. I barely grab my sword as he whisks me out of the room. “It’s happening…” Sir David mumbles. I’m not sure Damien hears him.  _ Good thing the castle is made of stone.  _ The only burnable things here are the wooden doors and things such as clothes and food items. 

“What’s happening?” I hear a servant wail. The 3 of us round a corner to find the fire. 

“Hold on tight,” Damien warns me. I bury my face in his shoulder and hold on for dear life. I feel the wind in my face and I look up.  _ He’s swinging by a rope. We’re evacuating by rope. In the air, I’m flying, while my beloved Damien heroically saves me. _ Damien lets go and we fall a few feet down and land on a pile of hay. Damien grabs me again and rushes with me to the front of the castle where what I hope is the entirety of the castle’s residents and workers. He sets me down and his eyes skim the crowd. “Where’s Shayne?” Damien roars over the crying and screaming. Amra grabs him by the shoulders while a nervous Courtney fidgets with her hands behind him.

“Insane. He tried to burn down the castle.” Damien pushes Amra away. He doesn’t believe it.

“No. No!” He yells and tries to fight through the crowd to get back inside. I grab his hand and Courtney grips the other. He looks at me fiercely and tries to escape, but Courtney and I have a tight grip on him. “No!” He screams as tears start to pour freely. I start to cry too, seeing him in pain. Even though it’s because he loves someone else. I hear insane laughter and literally everyone’s face pales. Even Damien. A figure emerges from the open castle doors and he faints. Courtney nods at me and lets go of his arm. I catch him and hold him up.  _ Not bad for a petit girl. _

“Damien, Damien!” I whine. He’s out. And when the smoke clears and the figure can be seen clearly, I see why.


	4. Shayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself mates, this is where the gore comes in...

I can’t help but laugh.  _ It’s so beautiful. _ The orange light just consumes my attention until the melodious sound of screaming reaches my ears. I look to the crowd of spectators. They don’t seem to be enjoying my performance.

“No!” I see Damien crying in Ericka and Courtney’s arms. His eyes widen for a second when he sees me, but then he’s out.

“Why would you burn the castle, Prince Shayne?” The chef, Mary screams. Her face is smeared with ash and her shiny black hair looks more salt-and-pepper, no pun intended. Someone dumps water on Damien’s face and he sputters, regaining his conscious. “Well, Your Highness? Why’d you burn the castle?” I smile, my pyromania screaming with joy.

“I’m sorry, how else do I dispose of a metal ring other than smelting it?” The crowd gasps and Damien falls back into Ericka’s arms. Ber body convulses with sobs and it brings joy to my heart.  _ I was so stupid.  _

“He trusted you! He loved you!” She screams. I just laugh. I can’t help it, really.

“And he made the wrong decision, just like I did.” I stretch the last words out to make sure they really hit hard. Courtney’s wails are by far the loudest. “You all are fools! Every last one of you! I was stupid to think that I was happy. This morning my eyes truly opened for the first time. And I’ve never felt more powerful!” My voice booms as if the devil himself wants the whole world to hear me. My heart sings with the thought.

“This isn’t what Mother wanted of you! She didn’t die for this!” All my senses must be alert because I can hear Courtney’s protest as if she spoke right in my ear.

“She died for me to be the powerful king I am destined to be. You all will pay! For everything!” I drop the mystery powder I stole from Amra’s room, and I disappear. Instead, I am in some mysterious world full of the things I love: screaming, fear, fire, pain, and power. The sky is a deep red, almost black. The land is like the ocean shore: wet and sandy. And the ocean is the waves of blood that dyes the “sand” a beautiful crimson. They crash down on the crowd of townspeople before me, fighting for their lives. I am like a giant, looking out over a tiny wooden model. But it’s real. I am the king. And the screaming, pain, and fire are all before my eyes. People are crying blood as whole limbs shrivel away. I cry with delight as what I assume is my army hacks down person after person, whether that be bashing their head in or slicing their upper half clean off with one swift movement. The red coats my vision and I scream. But not in unhappiness. I scream with euphoria. With elation. With pure, unadulterated joy.


	5. Courtney

The past week has been a crazy one, no pun intended. Shayne apparently found Amra’s sleep powder and threw it, trying to look cool, when really he just put himself to sleep. So, we have him imprisoned in the dungeon far below the land’s surface. He’s only done anything relatively violent in there once. He has nothing but himself and his clothes and the food we give him to keep him alive, so one time his insane head told him it would be a good use of his magic to flood the dungeon. We made it out alive, but he stopped before he drowned himself.  _ Stupid, insane, prophecy half-brother.  _ We haven’t been able to wake Damien up since he fainted when Shayne revealed that he got rid of his engagement ring. Ericka gave up after 3 days. She hardly eats and is always on the verge of crying. I’m not even sure she gets much sleep. He’s in a coma. She spends almost all of her time sitting in his room holding his hand.  _ It’s still warm, he’s not dead. _ She has this odd look in her eyes when she looks at him, almost as if he is her dead soulmate.  _ I guess that’s how a protector feels about the person they devote their life to. _ I prod my plate of vegetables with my fork.

“We should have brought her sooner,” Amra melancholily brings up. I know he's talking about Ericka because if we had brought her sooner, Damien would have more time to fall in love with her, and therefore he would not be in his coma.  _ He'd be less distraught over the mental state of his best friend. Yes, he'd still be upset. More upset than words can even begin to describe. But it would be easier if he had feelings for Ericka and she returned them. He'd have a shoulder to cry on. Someone to comfort him in the hardest times. Ericka would never and will never be able to replace Shayne. But it would help. _ I nod. Amra may not be psychic like Damien, but he understands and knows what I’m thinking. 

“I wish we didn't have to keep Ericka in the dark about the whole prophecy. She deserves to know, but it would change the outcome. Something would be different. She wouldn't fall in love with Damien. She'd probably run off, retreat back to the Northern Province. There'd be no hope for him. He'd never recover from the loss of his best friend and fiance, especially when his protector, who is also a good friend of his, has left. Imagine what would happen if he woke up from the coma with just me and you here for him. He still has senses, he's still awake, so he knows that Ericka is there, holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up. But he can't do anything about it. What if he doesn't like what she's doing? Or what if he loves her, and never wants her to leave? Of course, that's impossible, not only is he in love with Shayne, he's also engaged to him.” I let out an exasperated sigh and shake my head before continuing. “If we had known that he was even considering it, we so would have brought Ericka sooner. God, it seems like no matter what, something would go wrong and we'd end up here, confused and miserable. Sorry, I'm done ranting now.” Amra smiles weakly. It's hard, knowing that a good friend of him and Ericka’s, my half-brother, Damien's fiance, he's gone, and we don't know what to do. Markus was right. Now we have to find a way to fix this, to fix everything.  _ Can you change the outcome of a prophecy? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters have been so short, they're important enough that I keep them in the story, but not enough happens in one person's life before I need to add in another event. And of course, that has to be from a different character's perspective. Ugh. Don't worry, big stuff coming up in Boze's POV.


	6. Boze

I don’t even know what to think anymore.  _ He has a heartbeat. He’s fine. _ But after a week, I’m getting impatient. I can’t sleep.  _ I don’t want to miss it if he comes back. _ I can barely eat.  _ Anxiety. Stress. Worry. _ I feel like I could break down at any moment. I’ve visited Shayne a few times.

##  *Start flashback*

“What happened to your brain?! What sort of unknown force is messing with your thoughts?! You are the most unstable, unpredictable, unexplainable case I’ve ever seen!”  _ I know, I’m not a healer, but I’ve seen crazy stuff just by looking out my window in the Northern Province. _ Shayne just laughs.  _ He’s hopeless. _

“Whatever it is, I’m glad it opened my eyes.”

“Shayne, please!” Courtney begs. He can’t even be a decent human being to his half-sister. His facial features turn serious very suddenly as he looks to her.

“What?” He practically yells. Sir David does absolutely nothing, just stands in the corner, arms folded as he glares at the imprisoned prince. Suddenly water starts to pour in steady streams from every nook and cranny in the old dungeon. Shayne laughs again and again, and I wonder if he’s faking it or he’s literally insane and stupid. Courtney, Sir David, and I run up the stairs and the laughing persists until the water is halfway up the steps. Courtney is very pale.

“Is he dead?!” She screams as she steps into the water. Luckily, she wasn’t wearing a super nice dress. She sighs and trudges back up the steps. “He’s fine, probably just regretting that stupid decision.” I rub circles in her back.

“We’ll find a way. I know we will.” a tear rolls down her cheek and drips off her jaw.  _ I know we will. _

##  *End flashback*

None of the visits went well. He can’t seem to tell me or anyone for that matter what happened. He just blabbers about how he was wrong and this weird force “opened his eyes”. Damien’s eyes flutter and I grip his hand tighter. His arm tenses and his eyes open. I can’t even explain how I feel.  _ Relief? Euphoria? Love? Hope? _ Everything. I let go of his soft hand and lean over to kiss him. The engaged prince. On the lips.  _ What am I doing? _ I take several steps back at an amazing speed, causing me to bump into the wall, barely missing the  _ alive! _ prince’s dresser. His eyes are fully open now, staring at me with shock.  _ But there’s no loathing in his expression. _

“Oh Lord, I am so-” I rapidly spit out from behind my cold hands.

“It’s fine. I’m glad you did,” he cuts me off with a half-smile. “You have cold hands. And you talk in your sleep. Also, you should eat, sleep, and smile more.”

“I think I’m going to have to play doctor here. And for my first order, I say you stay right here in your bed while I fetch you your dinner.” He obviously wants to protest but doesn’t have the strength. He collapses into his bed and closes his eyes.

“Thank you, Ericka. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It's been a while, and I'm sorry, but I felt uninspired. I'm getting back into it though, and big stuff is coming soon. Thanks for reading and sticking with me through the confusing bits. Sorry about that.
> 
> UPDATE: Guys, I'm sorry if anyone has been enjoying this series because I haven't. It was great at first, but at the moment, I'm not sure it'll get it's ending. I just don't know how to piece things together without it being weird. Like, how are these ideas supposed to come together and flow? Well, they just don't. I'll probably come back to this later though, so don't give up so fast! Sorry again.


End file.
